Worth So Much More
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: Twenty words. Five photos. A collection of twenty-five drabbles for The Twilight Twenty-Five Round 4. Central character chosen for this round is Bella.
1. Prompt 1: One Drink

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:**** #1**  
**Pen name:**** Moonlightoftwilight**  
**Pairing:**** Bella/Sam**  
**Rating:**** T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

"Come on. Just one drink." He pushed the bottle of whiskey closer to me.

I shook my head. "I told you. I don't drink."

"Just once. For me?"

I huffed. "If I do, will you leave me alone?"

"I swear."

With a nervous gulp, I lifted the bottle of whiskey in the air and drank it. Downing all of its contents, I slammed it back on the table.

"See. Now that wasn't so hard."

"Yeah. Whatever." He smirked at me and briskly walked away.


	2. Prompt 2: Acquiesce

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #1  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Renee  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~

"Come on, sweetie. I won't ask you again. I promise."

"I don't know mom. Dressing up for Halloween an angel... not my thing."

Mom sighs. "It won't be that bad really."

_Yeah right._

I needed to get mom to stop asking me over and over again about this. Of course, the only way is to agree on her request. Which, honestly, I'll regret soon.

"Fine," I muttered, letting my mom earn her satisfaction. "I'll do it if it makes you happy."

"Thank you Bella!"


	3. Prompt 3: Bliss

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #3**  
**Pen name: Moolightoftwilight**  
**Pairing: Bella/Edward**  
**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

His soft lips ventured down my neck and he placed small kisses on it.

"You awake, my sweet girl?"

My eyes flew open, meeting his bright green ones. His dazzling smile made me lightheaded, and memories of last night flashed through my mind.

Blushing, I grinned.

"I am now," I murmured, leaning forward to kiss him.

After a few seconds of kissing, I felt breathless and trailed my kisses on his erect jaw.

"I love you," I whisper to him.

"I love you too."


	4. Prompt 4: Collapse

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #4  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Jacob  
Rating: K+**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

Dark brown eyes met mine and I gasped.

_It can't be._

I haven't seen him in days and yet here I stand, a wolf in front of me that was really him.

_An animal._

He waited for the moment where I would be running around screaming. If I had to be honest, I would do just that.

But instead, my vision became blurry as I felt myself tumbling backwards.

He was human, but more than that.

_A werewolf._


	5. Prompt 5: Damp

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #5  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Jasper  
Rating: K+**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

"Stand back! She's still breathing!"

Is she okay?"

"She won't if we don't do something about it right now."

I hear voices, but it sounds just faint enough for me to hear. I feel something on my lips and my mind tries to comprehend exactly who it was.

"Don't you dare leave us!" I hear a familiar voice yell.

_Too..numb_

"No..." he whispers. "Hang on.. please."

My mind is hazy. My life... slipping away...

_Goodbye my love..._


	6. Prompt 6: Defile

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #6  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Rosalie  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

_Oh my goodness._

"Well?" she asks. "Good enough to make Alice mad?"

"It's dirty..." I whisper. No kidding about that. It looked like a giant tornado invaded Alice's fabulous designer closet and left obvious destruction behind.

She smiles. "Good. That will make her think twice of messing with my monkey man any day."

I just shrugged and made my way towards the door. "If anyone asks, I never knew any of this."

She nods. "Whatever happens, Alice will have a cow. "

"Or maybe more."


	7. Prompt 7: Camping

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:**** #7**  
**Pen name:**** Moonlightoftwilight**  
**Pairing:**** Bella/Charlie**  
**Rating:**** K+**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

Staring out at the creek, I glance at my father, who was collecting wood to build a fire. It was nice of him for us to go on a camping trip ever since he filed with divorce from my mother.

A few minutes later, he returns to our campsite, dropping the wood that he collected from the forest.

"Ugh... Bells do you mind grabbing my lighter in my back pocket?" my father asks. I obey him, reaching behind his pants to grab his trusty lighter.

He smiles. "Thanks."

"Anytime dad."


	8. Prompt 8: Demure

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #8  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Emmett  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ **

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see that it was Emmett, with his friends behind him.

I was one of the average students in the school's social pyramid and Emmett was popular, so I was curious to why he'd want to talk to me.

"What?"

He lets go of Rosalie's hand for a moment before speaking. "I was wondering if you want to come to a party that I'm holding this weekend."

Well, I couldn't decline that offer.

"Sure," I answer without hesitation.


	9. Prompt 9: Elixir

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #9  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Carlisle  
Rating: K+**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

I felt weak. My life was slipping away from me every second, and I couldn't do anything about is.

"Please, Bella. Please drink this," he pleads.

"Why?" My lips could only bear to say single words.

"Because-" he starts. "This will heal you. I swear, you won't die if you drink this."

My fingers, which were curled by my side, struggled to take the vial that he held in his hand. He helped me drink it, and when I finally drank it all, my head fell back onto the bed.


	10. Prompt 10: Feign

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #10  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Seth  
Rating: K+**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html **

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

Feeling a hand grab my wrist from behind, I huffed and turned around. This night was already bad, and I didn't want to make it any worse.

It was a good thing I wasn't crying. I've already been rejected by gorgeous Edward tonight, so I should be crying.

"Anything wrong Bella?"

Dang, it was Seth.

I shook my head. "I'm going home. Don't ask."

I didn't pause to look at Seth's reaction, for I continued walking and when I finally drove away in my car, I started crying.


	11. Prompt 11: Hollow

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #11  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Mike  
Rating: K+**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

This is it. She never loved me in the way I loved her, but yet I still chose to attend her wedding along with the rest of her friends.

I watch her walk the aisle in her stunning wedding dress. Although I try to give a smile like everyone else did, my heart felt empty.

He waited for her at the end, and in a moment of minutes, it was official. Their I do's were finished, and the groom kissed the bride.

My chance of winning her heart now was zero percent.


	12. Prompt 12: Push

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:**** #12**  
**Pen name:**** Moonlightoftwilight**  
**Pairing:**** Bella/Aro**  
**Rating:**** T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

By now I was terrified. I was blindfolded, so I had no idea where my kidnapper was taking me.

Seconds later, we stopped. I was able to hear the sound of a bird's cry, and... water?

Oh no...

Are we at...?

"We're here Ms. Swan," my kidnapper said in a gruff voice. "Just take a few more steps..."

Confused, I obeyed him. When I felt my right foot step on air, someone pushed me and I was falling.

No... I didn't wanted to end my life.


	13. Prompt 13: Our Meadow

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:****#13****  
Pen name:**** Moonlightoftwilight****  
Pairing:**** Bella/Edward****  
Rating:**** T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

He presses his lips on my forehead. The silence in our meadow was killing me, but it was bearable.

It has been a while since we've come here, and I didn't want to ruin the moment.

I moaned when his lips finally reached mine, and my back was on the ground. His body hovered over mine as he trailed his kisses further down my body.

The look in his eyes... I knew what that was.

That made me moan a second time.

He smirked. "Yes I will, love."


	14. Prompt 14: Quixotic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #14  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/OC (You decide who it is)  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

Across the street, I could feel the piercing gaze of someone.

_Ignore it Bella. You have a husband and a child waiting for you at home. _I did just that.

After a couple of blocks, I could still feel those same pair of eyes watching me. I chanced a glance behind me to see who it was.

And, as if by impulse, I focused my eyes to a tree not a few feet away.

A warm hand covered my mouth and I saw it.

The knife.


	15. Prompt 15: Return

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #15  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Jessica  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

"Hey Jessica!" I shouted, running towards her with her notebook in my left hand.

"Hi Bella. What's up?"

"Y-You forgot y-your science n-notebook." I was still panting by the time I got to Jessica.

She beamed, giving me a quick hug. "Thanks!"

"Anytime, Jess."

Jessica's cell vibrated on the lanyard she wore around her neck. Staring at the screen for a moment, her smile grew.

"It's Edward, gotta go!"

I half-smiled. Guess she'll never know I have a crush on my best friend's boyfriend.


	16. Prompt 16: Ripple

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #16  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/James  
Rating: K+**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html **

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ **

Staring at the waters below the cliff, I sighed. I hated how my life had become, and this sacred spot was the only place that I could sort my thoughts out.

Even though I had my kids to help me out, it wasn't enough. To think that James was cheating behind my back for years broke my heart and the rest of me.

I picked up a rock beside me and harshly threw it down. The rock resulted in a ripple of small waves.

My life now... was full of total regret.


	17. Prompt 17: Simple

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #17  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

Taking one last look in the mirror, I opened the door and walked downstairs.

I heard gasps from my friends, and a few whistles from the guys.

"Oh-" Alice said.

"My-" Rosalie continued.

"God!" Emmett and Jasper finished.

I smile. "Is it too much?"

Alice shook her head. "Too much? Edward's gonna probably be eye-fucking you the entire night!"

Emmett laughed. "Who knows? Maybe tonight might just be the night for you two."

I smirked. "That's exactly what I was going for."


	18. Prompt 18: Stagger

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #18**  
**Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight**  
**Pairing: Bella/OC (Again, you decide)**  
**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

I couldn't believe that, of all places, Alice had chosen the mall for me to wear heels!

Didn't she know that I would just make a big humiliation out of myself?

Alas, because of the fact that I was a major klutz, I tripped on one of the sidewalk cement lines.

However, instead of landing face first on the ground, I felt a pair of warm arms around my waist.

I held onto the stranger as I stood upright again.

Whoa.

This guy was absolutely hot!


	19. Prompt 19: Waiting

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #19  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Garrett  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

I wait.

That's what I have been doing for the past few years.

Garrett... he was in the military and often went to Iraq, leaving me to care for our three young children.

But today was my lucky day... he would be back home for a few months before leaving once again.

I was at the airport, watching his plane land. The smile that was plastered on my face grew infinitely more.

People were coming out, and I beamed when I saw my husband was among the crowd.


	20. Prompt 20: Stolen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #20  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/OC (You decide)  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html  
**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ **

I watch as a lone stranger stares at me with blue eyes before making his/her's way to the fruit stand. Looking back and forth, the stranger grabbed a dozen apples and grapes into a plastic bag and took off.

People started screaming, and I had to cover my ears to block it all.

Whoever the stranger was, he/she ran towards my direction and yanked the bag of groceries I had.

"Hey!" I yell.

The stranger paid no attention and kept running.

_What the hell?_


	21. Prompt 21: Surface

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #21  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Alice  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ **

As the teacher droned on and on about today's lecture, I stared helplessly on my notebook filled with algebra notes about surface areas of different shapes.

_Add all the faces for a rectangular prism, find the areas of the two circles & rectangle of a cylinder and again add all the faces of a triangular prism._

It truly was a boring lesson, and I already know this stuff!

Peering at Alice, I saw her fast asleep on the top of her desk.

This was gonna be a long period.


	22. Prompt 22: Trap

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #22  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella, Alice & Emmett  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

"Ah!" I shriek. Looking down at my body, I saw that my clothes were drenched with small white feathers and... cooking oil? Oh dear god, this prank war is going on too far. And it was gonna get ugly.

Wait, maybe it already has.

"EMMETT!" I called out as I was trying to pick the feathers out my hair.

His head peaked out from the open door, a big smile plastered on his face.

"One point for the boys," he snickered.

Alice and I sighed. We'll get them.


	23. Prompt 23: Under

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #23  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: **

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

There was a knock from my bedroom door, and after a short sneeze I let my visitor come in.

"Hey Bella." Edward stepped into my room and closed the door behind him. "What happened? The guys told me you weren't in school today." He sat on the side of my bed and let his lips brush against my forehead. I sighed. He always knew how to make me feel good under these conditions.

Sneezing once again, he pulled back to grab a tissue.

"It's nothing. I'm just under the weather, that's all."


	24. Prompt 24: Wander

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #24  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/OC (Idk what's up with all the OC's, but again you decide)  
Rating: K+**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~**

I had no idea where I was, nor did I know how to get back home. All I did know is that after escaping from those two goofs earlier, they had taken me somewhere that I wasn't familiar with. I felt my stomach grumble, and I huffed. Couldn't those two goofs had at least gave me something to eat since I haven't eaten since breakfast?

"Miss?" I turned around to see a guy in a motorcycle make his way towards me on the road.

"Need a ride?"

I sighed. "Definitely. Thank you."


	25. Prompt 25: Shower

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: #25 (Final one and it's gonna be some good fluff)  
Pen name: Moonlightoftwilight  
Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T (I'm gonna try to keep it under M)**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ **

I hear the doorknob turn, and I grin when I saw Edward walk inside. He was bare from head to toe in the candlelight, and a sky blue towel was wrapped around his waist.

I placed my book down on the ground a few feet away from the tub. Edward closed the door behind him and let his towel drop on the floor before stepping into the tub with me.

He kisses me long and hard, and I smile at the thought of spending forever with this man I call my vampire loving husband.


End file.
